Meredith Grey
by rosella
Summary: Mer after 15 years. She is coming back to Seattle. Mainly about Mer with a bit of MerMark. this is my first fic so reviews will be appreciated a lot. this is my strong Mer the way i see her.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith POV

It was a beautiful day. A clear sky after many dull, rainy days. I had missed Seattle so much. My friends back home think I am slightly nuts to miss the never ending dampness but what the hell? I love it here, including the rain, ferry boats and I did meet some of my friends here.

I was scared to come to here, even after 15 years. I didn't want to go through all the pain again. But as I stand here I realize it's a long time ago. I have changed. I am not the same person who used to get drunk, pick up guys at the bar and sleep with married attending. I had grown up. I imagined the look on my children's face if I did bring a guy home. Better still if I got drunk.

My children. Never thought I would be a mother, let alone a mother of four. Nathan. Emma. Sarah. James. My world. Nathan had applied to a few colleges and plans to go into medicine. He would make a great doctor if the way he takes care of me is any indication. But he was such a flirt. Always seems to wing his way through the awkward situations. I had adopted him during my internship itself when his mother had left him in the hospital lobby. Though he doesn't show it, he is quite possessive about me.

Coming to my other babies. Emma is in high school and quite popular I must say. Why wouldn't she be? She has all the qualifications. Blonde. Very pretty. Great grades. Cheerleader. She wants to become a model. A great cook. Izzie had thought her well. I had adopted Emma when Nathan decided he wanted a sister for his fifth birthday. I agreed since I wanted to complete my family. Well my twins, Sarah and James, are in junior high. They are going to break many hearts in future. Sarah wants to become an actress since last month. Her other aspirations include writer, teacher, journalist and the list goes on. But one thing she won't become is a doctor. She freaks out at the site of blood. James is my baby boy. He has already decided he is going to be a neurosurgeon like his mommy.

A ring disturbed my thoughts. I realized it as my phone. I smiled as I saw it was from izzie. She must have got tired of managing so many kids at once.

I realized I had been standing at the same place for more than two hours now. I again stared at the sea. I was happy. I was content. It was a good feeling. I turned back to the parking lot to go back home.

At meredith's house 

As Meredith entered the house, she stared at the sight in front of her. My family. Izzie was sitting in a rocking chair. She looked tired. Thankfully Alex had forced her to take go early on her maternity leave. I was so happy for them. They had been together for nearly 10 years now and had been trying for a baby since last few years. Alex was entertaining Emma with gossip from the hospital.

Christina and Burke were talking to Nathan about the college. They got married as soon as christina finished her internship but decided not to have any kids. In their words the Grey brood was more than enough. George and Callie sitting on the couch. They looked exhausted after their long flight to Seattle. James and Sarah were quietly watching some movie on tv.

Christina saw Meredith standing by the door. She alerted everyone about her presence. Meredith was still dreaming. Izzie waddled over to her and caught her in a big hug bringing me back to reality.

Izzie : How are you? Its been so long. You should have let Alex wake me up when you arrived from the airport. Where did you go? I was worried. I baked today so lot of food is there. Have you…

Mer : Calm down Izzie. One question at a time. Just went down to the docks to watch the ferryboats. I didn't eat anything and yes, I am hungry.

Izzie went into the kitchen to get a plate for Mer. When she came back she saw the children busy in an argument over something. Others were sitting at the table. As Izzie sat down on the chair vacated by Alex, he then proceeded to sit next to her on the floor.

Christina : Now that Izzie is back, Mer are you dating anyone right now?

Mer : Excuse me?

Izzie : Are. You. Dating. Anyone?

Mer : No. kind of. Its none of your business.

Both of them just gave her a look. George had am "I tried to stop them" look on his face. Alex was grinning. Callie and Burke had stopped trying to interfere in such interrogations a long time ago. They just let the five of us slug it out.

Izzie : fine. Kids come here.

Mer : Don't you dare

Izzie : Watch me. So kids, I need some information. Is your mom dating anyone?

All four of them turned to Mer as if asking for her permission. Before I could say anything, Nathan spoke up.

Nathan : she goes out regularly with Uncle Mark but I don't know if they are dating.

Looking at their brother speak, all of them started talking. Traitors each one of them.

James : (he winked at Mer) uncle got mom some flowers last valentine's day.

Sarah : He also proposed….it was sooooo romantic Aunt Izzie but mom said no.(she gave Mer a dirty look)

Looks like she still hadn't forgiven Mer for that.

Emma : Uncle Mark said…

Mer : ALL OF YOU TO BED NOW.

Mer pushed everyone up the staircase.

Nathan : you can't tell me to go to bed. I am not baby.

Mer : if you know what is good for you, you will go now. After what you did downstairs, I am not feeling very motherly towards you right now. So go to bed now.

When I entered the rooms, all of them were tucked up in bed. Mer gave each of them a kiss and was about to leave when Nathan spoke,

" Mom, I am sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't think it was that big of a deal and I didn't know Sarah would blurt it out like that."

"Its okay, sweetheart. If you hadn't told them, I would have told them later. You know I cant keep secrets from them. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow Richard is retiring and all of us have to be on time. Love you and goodnight."

"Love you ma."

As I came downstairs, I saw izzie, chritina, alex and george waiting for me.As usual Burke had gone home and Callie back to the hotel to let us catch up. Before any of then could say anything,

Mer : I know I have been going around with Mark for last 6 years but I am scared so I asked him to give me some time and he has agreed. I took the ring from him and told him that he will know I am ready when he sees me wearing the ring. So anything else you want to know.

Christina : Nope. Mark already told us. We just wanted to have some fun. Lets drink people.

Mer just kept looking at Christina as everyone started talking and making fun about the look on my face when kids told about Mark.

Christina : What?

Mer : (grinning) You haven't changed at all.

Chief's room

Mer and her kids are there. Chief Webber is talking on the phone.

Mer : Last day huh? What are you going to do after this?

Richard : Visiting Faculty for few colleges. Already got some offers. Since I am retiring and Burke refused, Shepard is going to be Chief. I want to offer the neuro head to you. Its yours if your interested. You are one of the topmost surgeons in the country. Think about it before you answer. I am sure the kids don't mind.

Kids : We don't.

Emma : We will be near Aunt Izzie and others. It will be fun.

Mer : You already asked them. Very sneaky. I need to think about it. I need to think about it. Anyways I will look around the hospital and you can keep these monsters with you.

Meredith had to say she was tempted. She will be near all her friends and family. The babies didn't have a problem with moving. Only problem was Mark. He would be in NY. She didn't think she could stay away from him.

Dr. Derek Shepard thought he was dreaming when he saw his Mer standing near the OR board. He then saw a young man hug her from behind scaring her. Derek went towards the pair as he saw Mer laugh and playfully hit the man.

Derek : Hey

Mer : uh…hey. How are you?

Nathan looked at his flustered mom and the Doctor. When he saw the hair, he realized this must be the guy that mom had fallen in love with during her internship. He had heard bits and parts about the story.

Mer : Oh, by the way, this is my son, Nathan.

Nathan : (very coldly) Hello (and walked away)

Derek : Doesn't seem to like me very much

Mer just gave a polite smile and started walking away.

Derek : Are you going to accept?

Mer : Most probably

Derek saw her walking away. She was staying. It means she still likes me. Maybe we could start over.

Mer called up Mark. She wanted to ask his opinion.

Mer : Mark its me. Richard offered me post of head of neuro. I think I am going to accept what do you think?

Mark : why bother? I knew you would accept. Richard had told me about this a few days back. Derek is there and he is free since he got his divorce 10 years ago. I am just surprised it took you so long to dump me.

Mer : what are you talking about?I don't wanted to dump you. I was thinking about moving since my family is here and you could also move your practise here or join the hospital.

Mark : seriously?

Mer : seriously. Can you please come here today for the function. Richard is going to announce today and I want you to be there.

Mark : I am on my way. Love you.

Mer : Come directly to the hospital.

Mark ignored the fact that she hadn't told "I love you" back. Again. She had called him to Seattle. She must love me.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was in deep thoughts during the plane ride. He desperately wanted to convince himself that Mer was indeed serious about him. Though she said she would think about his proposal, she had agreed to shift back to Derek. NO NO to Seattle. She didn't go back to him when she found about the divorce, she wouldn't do it now. Please don't leave me now Mer. He decided to put all negative thoughts out of his mind and concentrate only on the positive. She needed time, I will give it to her. She wanted me him to shift to Seattle, he would do it. He could always ask the kids blackmail their mother. He couldn't believe he had become that desperate. Using kids.

When the plane landed at Seattle, He didn't expect anyone to pick him up. No one knew he was coming other than Mer and she had told him to come to the hospital. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Nathan waiting for him.

Mark : what's wrong? And does your mother know you are here?

Nathan : Nothing and no

They took a cab back to SGH. Mark was silent. He waited patiently for Nathan to speak.

Nathan : I saw him. He is trying to mess with her again.

Mark had no confusion in his mind as to who the "him" Nathan was referring to. Mark remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He was just as scared as Nathan.

Just as cab drove away, Mark looked up at SGH. He thought about the last time he had stood there. He had flirted with Mer and got punched in the bargain. He had begged Addie to come back with him and she had walked out on him. Then he had had that conversation with Mer in the bar. He would have laughed then if anyone had told him that 15 years hence he would be pining for that intern. He braced himself and turned around to face Nathan who was also looking at the building.

"listen I know you think Derek is bad for your mother but you should have seen your mother during the first 2 months she was with him. Her friends tell me that was the bright and shiny Mer at its peak. She has to choose between him and me. And god forbid if she chooses him, accept it. I will always be there for you but let Mer decide for herself without you pressuring her. Get that"

Nathan reluctantly nodded. When mark turned to enter the hospital, the other three Grey kids were standing in front of him.

"So I guess you heard what I said?" they all nodded.

"Good. I don't have to give a repeat performance. So emma no emotional black mail. Sarah no crying and getting angry. James no silent treatment."

He glared at them when he saw the stubborn looks on the faces.

Nathan gave a nod and stalked off. Emma just gave Mark a hug and went after Nathan. Sarah was crying jumped into Mark's arms.

James : Stop acting like a baby, sarah. Mom is not going to do any such thing. Good to see you again Uncle Mark.

Mark watched james walk away and prayed that what he said was true. He calmed down Sarah and walked to the hospital with her clinging to his arms.

As soon as he entered the building he saw Mer standing near the waiting area where her friends and other kids were sitting. Sarah pulled him down and gave him a kiss before walking towards James. Mer came towards him and gave a light kiss on the mouth. Mark gave a sigh of relief. So there was still a chance for him.

Mer : what was all that about? Nathan is upset. Emma is acting too bubbly if you know what I mean. Sarah is acting all clingy.

Mark : Nothing. I still haven't told them about me thinking of moving here. So they are upset that they will be separated from me. I just wanted it to be a surprise from both of us.

He couldn't believe that he had come up with a convincing lie at such short notice. Though Mer was easy to fool. But come on, he had always been as honest as possible with her. It had never felt right to lie to her.

Mer was sure Mark was hiding something but she didn't think it was serious. It couldn't be anything related to the children as he was more protective of them than she was and that was saying something. Mer was on cloud nine. She has come face to face with Mcdreamy and not felt anything except unease. She just wanted to jump into Mark's arms and say she was ready to marry him but she wanted to give him the nicest shock of his life.

The function was over and the only people left were the mer and her family, a few nurses, Derek and of course the chief. Chief asked Mark if he was interested in moving to Seattle.

Mark : I don't really like Seattle but if Mer is moving back, I guess I don't have any choice.

Mer was standing right behind him and had heard the whole conversation but shrugged it off and lightly kissed Mark. As the evening progressed, chief pulled Mer aside and asked again for her answer about moving back to SGH.

Mer : you will know your answer in just a few minutes.

She pulled out the ring from her back and held it in the palm. She saw all her children were standing together and Derek was trying to talk to them. She knew what he was trying to do and realized that she had to do something before Nathan or Sarah did something. She looked at Mark who was dancing with Callie. All her friends were looking at her encouragingly and Alex nodded to indicate he was ready with the camera.

She had just realized that all these years she had just been too afraid to love mark they way he deserved to be loved. She wore the ring and slowly walked towards mark.

Mer : can I steal mark from you callie?

Callie : sure.

Callie winked in encouragement.

They started dancing. Mark held Mer as close as was possible in front of the the entire hospital staff.

Mer : do you want to move to Seattle?

Mark : I want to be where you and the kids are.

Mer : Derek is here and if you join the hospital, he will be your boss.

Mark : I know. He hasn't forgiven me still. But you are more important than anything in this world.

Mer : my hands are looking very nice today. This nail polish is very hot right now according to Emma. What do you think?

Mark was confused at the sudden change in topic but dutifully looked at her hands. When he saw it, he lifted her and twirled around and gave her the biggest kiss. She could hear her family cheering in the background.

Finally when they came up for breath, they turned around to see her beaming friends. Izzie was in tears. So was emma. Sarah just ran and jumped into Mark's arms. Nathan, emma and james came and hugged mer. Nathan soflty kissed her cheek and whispered "love you, mom".

Mer : chief, I cant accept your offer. My fiancé wants to stay in NY and I am quite happy with my present job. (She turned towards her friends) Guys, I am engaged and literally jumped into their arms.

Once all the hugging and wishes were accepted she went to talk to the chief who was standing in the corner and watching the whole scene in front of him.

Mer : I am so..

Chief : there is no need to be sorry. You are like my daughter and am happy you have finally found what you have been looking for. All I want is your happiness.

Chief slowly walked away. She saw her friends scattered all over the room. She saw her kids. They were happy and she laughed when Nathan winked at her. She now realized that they had been worried about her choosing Derek. She never noticed when Derek came to stand beside her. She jumped when he spoke.

Derek : so you chose mark over me. Well don't say I never warned you. He is quite good at cheating. But in all probability you both deserve each other. You are a liar. You lied to me about accepting the job. You….

The room had suddenly gone quite. Nathan looked furious and looked like he wanted to hit Derek. Mark held him back and nodded at her. I realized that I had always let Derek make the decisions or even when I made them it was always wondering if he would approve of it. She decided it was time to put a stop to all the non sense.

Mer : when I was thinking of accepting the job offer, I had hoped that after all these years we could have a professional relationship. A personal one was always out of question because YOU are a lying, spineless, brainless doctor I don't need in my life. Regarding the "choosing mark over you" comment, you were never a choice to begin with. Mark was always the one. And mark would never cheat on me or the kids. He is not like you. Both of us are not the same people we were 15 years ago. We have moved on. Just because you are still stuck in the past, it does not mean we are too. (she turned to the others) lets go home and celebrate. We have a wedding to plan. Derek, congrats on becoming the chief.

Everyone walked out of the room behind Meredith. Derek was left alone in the room. Everyone piled into the cars and headed towards mer's home. As the cars left, mer and mark were the only ones in the parking lot. Mark pulled her into his arms.

Mark : I am proud of you for standing up.

Mer : thank you for being you. I love you.

Mark: I adore you. You are my world. Come on lets go home.

They got into the car and Mark was driving. Mer realized she was home. Home was were mark and her kids. HOME. It had nice ring to it. Mer just couldn't wait to go home.


End file.
